Music of the Night
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Its 1870 the Paris Opera House has just burned down to the ground and Erik feels as if his heart has taken the greater fall for Christine has left him for the Vicont. Erik has found somebody to change his look's but will he ever get Christine back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Paris 1870_

I watched from across the street as the Paris opera house burned down in flames. I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek. The bone white mask I wore hid the sight of my face from the world, and I was glad once more for its inexplicable use. I stayed and watched the masterpiece of unique genius burn, I watched my home burn, and I watched until it burned down into ashes. My heart felt hollow. I had been betrayed by my heart's desire - Christine - who was going to leave me unaware of her undeniable longings for the Vicont de Changy. I loathed him, not only for his pretty face but because he could win Christine's love so easily. I turned my back on the world I knew for the past thirty years and turned my face onto the world whom despised me so and found that my master was standing before me in all his glorious darkness.

**"Erik,"** He said, his voice resonating with the underlining of sweet, glorious music. I knew that even angels could reside in hell and my master was the leader of them. **"It's about time you turned away from that hideous tragedy." **He sounded sad and at the same time mad as if Paris displeased him.

**"Master, I'd like to have my reward now."** The words sounded like a question and I hated myself for sounding weak and confused. My master had said that if I destroyed the opera house he would heal my face and give me immortality. A gift, he said, that he only gave to the most loyal.

**"Very well Erik, come here."** He commanded, with that voice that resonated with music. I stepped closer than I had ever been to him and then stepped once more. Our bodies were touching now and his hands flew to my face and ripped off the mask that hid me from him and the world. His lips touched every inch of my face leaving a fiery trail across my skin.

**"Take what once was ugly and make it new, turn my servant and make him beautiful too."** His voice flowed through the air chantingly as it surround us with his magic. Then it felt ad if my face was on fire, I screamed and screamed but for all my efforts no-one heard me and then, the pain stopped as quickly as it had come.

My master was still there standing in front of me but now he held a mirror in his hands. It was silver framed, and on the back was a single red rose, like the ones I would leave in Christine's room. I drew the mirror up and looked into the mirror. The face I saw was a strangers and He was beautiful. He had soft, shiny brown hair dark enough that it looked almost black in the dark night, he had a nose! And it was perfectly shaped, long and narrow. His lips were as red as the ruby that I stole from the throne of Persia and his eyes, oh god his eyes, were a vivid green which were so familiar that I could see my old self in those eyes. This stranger's face was beautiful, and it was mine. The stranger was I and now I was beautiful because of my master's dark magic.

**"Thank you,"** I whispered but no-body was there. I wish Christine could see me mow. Perhaps she could love this beautiful stranger's face that I now own but I knew that she was long gone now, with that stupid child Raoul. Perhaps even too late for me to catch the ship they were planning to leave for England on but I could try and I would find her eventually. All I had to do was hope. I ran out of the alley and hailed down the first empty carriage.

**"Where to Monsieur?"** The driver asked. He had his face turned towards me, looking at me and he wasn't screaming in terror or calling for the police. It was exhilarating and I smiled as I replied "To the harbor and make it quick!" I climbed into the carriage as he moved the horse into a run. It didn't take very long to reach the harbor and I saw people climbing aboard the vast ship, which claimed that it was set to sail to England. I didn't have anything with me except for my violin and a small suitcase full of clothes which I had carried out with me when I had escaped from the fire that I had caused at the Paris opera house.

I saw her then, wrapped up in the child's arms waiting in the line like commoners. I smiled at the sight of her, my heart burning in the inferno that I had come to realize as love. I jumped into the short que. I was a few people behind them but when Raoul turned and looked around, perhaps looking to see if I had followed, he didn't even recognize me but I hoped Christine would recognize me through my eyes. I hoped she would turn around and look too but she did not and I did not understand why. They paid for their tickets and then boarded onto the ship. It didn't take long for me to follow suit. I boarded the ship and made my way to the cabin given to me. It was luxurious; it reminded me of the apartment the Kahnum gave to me as my home. I put my suitcase down and moved out onto the veranda and on the next one over was a very familiar woman crying. Simply by the sound of her heartbreaking sobs I knew that it was Christine. By instinct I hid from her in the darkness of the shade of the curtain. I pulled out my violin and played a soft melody I had written for her. She cried even harder when I started playing she cried my name and I cried silently with her.

**"Oh Christine,"** The cry broke from my lips before I could stop it. She flew out of her chair and looked around her, searching wide eyed for me but of course she would not find me.

**"Raoul come quick,"** She cried. He was out there with her in a second.

**"What is it?"** He demanded as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. It infuriated me that he would treat her like so, that he didn't take the utmost care whilst he was around her. I wanted to go over there and giving him a good roughening up but I couldn't she would think that I was a mad man and I wanted to win her back.

**"I swear I heard his voice,"** She whispered and without a doubt Raoul knew she was talking about me. The way her voice soared when she was talking about me almost made me weak at the knees but it looked like it made Raoul sick which was almost just as pleasing.

**"Christine," **I heard Raoul sigh not knowing what else to say. Christine sighed too and mumbled something before Raoul kissed her forehead and went back inside.

**"Oh Erik,"** I heard Christine sigh, **"I miss you,"** She said and stared up into the moon.

**"I miss you too,"** The words flowed from my lips before I could stop them. She must have heard me because she started crying again, only now it was soft and it sounded more like her soul was mourning than her heart was crying but surely I read too deeply into those tears. I put my violin aside and unpack the suitcase I had brought with me before I relaxed into the soft bed, my soul crying as well as I listened to her cries which were the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. 

_My master was here, there was nothing in the dream except for my master but now his flesh burned with an inner light. The fire was dancing in his eyes; this was the true glory of my master._

_**"Erik,"**__ He said or more so called. I obeyed and walked over to my master. __**"I have given you your beauty and immortality and by doing this I have taken away God's curse on you but now I must place another on you for doing what I've done. There must be balance in the world Erik I cannot simply take something and without put something else in its place. Do you understand?" **__He asked. I understood what he meant by balance but what I didn't understand is what he was talking about with another curse._

_**"I understand master but what do you mean by another curse?" **__I asked trying to keep my voice steady and succeeding._

_**"Ah Erik, The curse is something that already you are quite familiar with. The Kahnum would have never even thought it as a curse." **__He sighed and then continued __**"The curse is that throughout all of your immortality you will lust for blood and through this lust you will kill to get what you need, take notice Erik I say need not want because you will need to drink blood to survive. You will be able to eat food but it will not sustain nor fill you."**__ He looked sad but he always did look like that didn't he. It was unnerving to think how similar we were but the thing was that he was a real angel and I was not._

_**"I can live with that master," **__I said humbly. His eyes flashed then and he snarled._

_**"Don't play games with me Erik!"**__ He roared. He breathed in and out before he spoke again, __**"Would you be able to live with yourself if you killed Christine?"**__ He asked, his voice had gone down to a whisper but it was a snarling, vicious little whisper. Darkness swirled and twirled around us and then in seconds he was gone._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke gasping for breath. He didn't mean to tell me that I was going to kill Christine. I couldn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. So the only thing I could do was avoid her and it would be impossible to do that. Avoid her or try to control whatever it is that would make me lose control which I didn't even know what it was. I got up rubbing my sore face; I looked into the mirror thinking that my cure was just a dream to find that I still had the stranger's face that has my vivid green eyes. When I looked outside I found that the sun was shining, in fact it was more like glittering, through the open veranda doors. It was shining a few feet away from my bed to be exact and it lit up the luxurious room. I hadn't seen the light of day in years, hiding from the world in the root cellars of the opera house didn't allow me such privileges, I wanted to feel the sun on my skin, on my face! I needed it so badly that I didn't even think of what I was doing until I had stepped out onto the veranda and felt the ethereal glowing warmth on my half naked flesh. It wasn't until I opened my eyes to see the view of the ocean that I realized that I wasn't alone. On the next veranda over was a wide-eyed Christine staring at me as if I had a third eye.

**"Pardon me Mademoiselle, I didn't realize that I was not alone," **My voice resonated with an underlining of music. It took her a minute or two to come to but it didn't bother me as I had a sight more beautiful than heaven or hell could produce. The sight of Christine was enough to have me weak at the knees.

**"Forgive me for being so rude Monsieur,"** She pleaded, her eyes still as wide as full moons.

**"Mademoiselle, I would hate to have our first conversation across a veranda,"** I laughed slight because that was a lie, I was quite in fact enjoying this moment. **"Do forgive me if I'm being rude in asking but would you please join me for breakfast?"** I asked. She smiled slight and it looked like she was about to agree when a sleepy looking Raoul came onto the veranda to join Christine.

**"You'll have to forgive us Monsieur,"** He said as he wrapped his arms around Christine - which had me furiously angry - **"But we will not be able to join you,"** He said before planting a kiss on Christine's cheek. He mumbled something in her ear but for some reason she looked sad and it made me long to comfort her but I couldn't simply jump over there, push him aside and wrap my arms around her. She would be screaming bloody rape, though that would not be intention at all. She gave me a final glance before she left with him.

I spent most of that day wandering through the halls of the ship, gathering a map of the ships layout in my mind. It was a truly fascinating display of craftsmanship. There were pools out on the deck with an open bar, dining courts in the middle of the ship and even a ballroom not quite as grand as the entrance of the Paris opera house but not quite bad either.

It was rounding around to night. I was wondering what sight to see next when my stomach suddenly rumbled angrily. I decided quite quickly that it was time to grab something to eat.

When I entered into the dinning hall, I glanced around the room look for a place to sit when I found Christine sitting alone. My body started making its way over to her before I could command it to do anything at all.

I was grinning when she looked up; she smiled slightly as well when she realized that it was me.

**"May I join you Mademoiselle?"** I asked waiting for her permission to sit.

**"It is better to dine with an acquaintance than to dine alone."** She replied. I took that as a yes and sat down in the only empty chair at the small table. It was, of course, only big enough to fit me and Christine.

**"May I ask where your partner is?"** I asked curiously. Why would Raoul leave Christine alone? For all he knew I could be following them to England. Though they would never expect this beautiful stranger which was now me! I felt like laughing but I controlled it within me before it could escape.

**"He is in the casino,"** She replied. Which only made me want to laugh even more. That idiot, gambling and drinking (which I had no doubt that he would) while he had no clue as to what was going on with Christine!

**"So where do you come from Monsieur?"** Christine asked. Folding her hands underneath her chin. I felt the sudden burning urge to lie to her, which instantly shocked me. I had never completely lied to her, yes I have told her half-truths to protect her but I had never lied to her.

**"I come from a small village out in the countryside Mademoiselle."** I replied which was technically true. I was born in a small village which I wished would burn out of existence but it was not where I had been for most of my life. She looked confused like it was not the answer she was expecting.

**"That's funny; I'd swear that I have met you before."** She said. **"Have you ever been to the Paris opera house?"** She asked. A waiter came to us then. She was quite pretty but I hardly even noticed her, for my eyes were gorging itself on the sight of Christine.

**"Can I take your order ma'am?"** Her accent was particularly American. The thought barely even crossed my mind. I saw Christine's lips move and then her eyes were on me expecting me to say something. It was only then that I realized the waitress had turned to me waiting forgot order.

**"Make it two of whatever the Mademoiselle is having,"** I said not even once looking at the waitress.

**"You're okay with having Veal?"** She asked with unspoken questions in her eyes. **"You know I've only ever met one man who would eat Veal. Most men think it's a type of meat that only women should eat. You kind of remind me of him."** She said on a sigh. I'm glad that I reminded her of the old Erik but alas if she only knew that what is sitting before her is the new Erik.

**"What was this man's name?"** I asked. Though I already knew the answer I simply wanted to hear her say my name.

**"His name was Erik,"** She said on a sigh, **"He was my music tutor and my friend. I loved him but he was surrounded by music that he couldn't see it. So I ran, I ran away from him with the man you saw this morn."** She breathed in a shaky breath trying to hold back a sob. I would have collapsed if I had not been seated. She loved me? I didn't dare to hope it was true. **"But he's long gone now. Please forgive me for saying all that I've said. I don't usually speak so freely with strangers."** She said as the waiter approached. She dropped Christine's dinner in front of her quiet harshly which of course had me instantly furious. She than turned to me trying to deliver my dinner in the most seductive way she could. I didn't waste a second to glance at her and thank her. I simply waved her off keeping my eyes on Christine. It turned out that we were having a vegetable roast with two slices of crumbed veal. We had a bottle of red wine to share between us.

Christine had half a glass and I had two. The dinner was enjoyable but I liked the fact that I could dine with Christine with a horde of people screaming and running from the sight of my face. It was exhilarating, even in the quiet. I stood up and pulled out her chair after she was finished eating. We walked the empty halls until we reached the silent decks of the ship.

It was a full moon, and Christine had an ethereal glow to her as she basked in the moon's light. She was beautiful and once more the sight of her made me weak at the knees.

**"I love the night,"** She whispered as she glanced up at the moon. She was leaning against the railing so I walked over and joined her. I hadn't dared touch her though I came close to do so while walked down the halls.

**"Really?" **I asked stupidly forgetting the role I was playing. **"I mean you just look like the type of person who is afraid of the dark."** I quickly said trying to cover up the slip up. She simply gave me an odd look like she saw right through the mask I wore, metaphorically speaking of course for I no longer needed a real mask.

**"I use to be afraid but Erik taught me the beauty of the night,"** She whispered, seemingly breathless. She was smiling again. That smile she had on before when she was talking about me. It was true that I did teach her that the night wasn't something to be afraid of. I was just surprised that she still remembered that teaching.

**"Christine,"** I said and her neck snapped into place so that she could stare at me.

**"How do you know my name?"** She demanded. I wanted her to know and by god no-one was going to stop me.

**"Christine close your eyes and listen to my voice,"** I commanded, her eyes fluttered shut and I started singing.

"Nighttime sharpens,  
>Hightens each sensation,<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,  
>Silently the senses,<br>Abandon their defensces.

Slowly, gently,  
>Night unflures it's splendor,<br>Grasp it, sense it,  
>Primulous and tender,<br>Turn your face away,  
>From the Cariage light of day,<br>Turn your thoughts away,  
>From cold, unfeeling light,<br>And listen to the music of The night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,  
>Put your thoughts off the life you knew before,<br>Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar,  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before.<p>

Softly, carefly,  
>Music shall caress you,<br>Hear it, feel it,  
>Secretly possess you,<br>Open up your mind,  
>Let your fantasies unwind,<br>In this darkness that you know you cannot find,  
>The darkness of the music of the night.<p>

Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world,  
>Leave all thoughts off the life you knew before,<br>Let your soul take you were you long to be,  
>Only then can you belong to me.<p>

Floating, forging,  
>Sweet intoxcication,<br>Touch me, trust me,  
>Savour each sensation,<br>Let the dream begin,  
>Let your darker side give in,<br>To the power of the music that I write,  
>The power of the music of the night."<p>

When I was finished she opened her eyes and I realized by the sudden in take of breath that she had stopped breathing while I was singing. Her eyes were forming questions and it took her a while to speak.

**"It IS you Erik!"** She exclaimed. I swear either God wanted to punish me or Raoul had perfect timing. For as Christine made that simple connection Raoul walked out onto the deck; in all his drunken glory.  
>Top of Form<p>

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3: A Blissful Surprise

Chapter 3 – A Blissful Surprise

Raoul came staggering out onto the deck but for all intents and purposes he was as drunk as you could get.

"What did you call this man, my sweet?" Raoul purred as he approach Christine and I. I could smell the foul odour of the drinks he must have been having tonight.

"I called him Erik," She said her eyes trained on Raoul but her hand found mine in the dim light.

"Wasn't that the name of that pathetic creature whom called himself the opera ghost?" Raoul sneered. I tensed up but I kept my thoughts on whom the pathetic creature was now to myself.

"Yes, but as you can clearly see darling that this gentle man is not the same Erik." Christine said, trying to hide the truth from the drunken imbecilic in front of us. Raoul's eyes drifted to me and my legs prepared itself for fight or flight but as Raoul registered that I no longer looked like I use to he turned back to Christine.

"Come Christine; let us go back to our rooms." Raoul said, suggesting subtly at what they could do in their rooms. Christine, after what seemed like a long moment, let go of my hand and walked over to Raoul. Once his arm had wrapped itself around her waist, he turned to me.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Monsieur. I am sure my wife has told you enough of the creature for you to understand my concern." Raoul said, it infuriated me that he had thought he had the right to call Christine his wife, let alone the insult he unknowingly was making towards me.

I could feel the venom burning my mouth as I replied on a dark chuckle "Not at all Monsieur. I understand the need to protect such a delicate creature as Christine." I felt Christine's name lighten the burn of the venom in my mouth but I hated the fact that any part of her, even if it was just her name, to be wrapped up in such an ugly sneer.

"Forgive me, Erik" I heard Christine murmur her eyes trained on me, I knew that she was asking for forgiveness not only for this moment but for so much more, without any hesitation on her part she continued "but we must part."

"You have my forgiveness, Christine. I bid you goodnight." I said turning my back, making sure that neither of them saw the tears the fell down my cheeks in silent streams. There was a long moment of silence before I heard their quiet footsteps. It was after a few long moments that I felt the tears stop flowing. It was only until then that I realized that she was asking for forgiveness for choosing Raoul; and for not choosing me but I knew in the very depths of my soul that she would have to renounce the boy completely before she could belong to me.

I walked back to my chambers in silence, ghosting the halls as I had done so many times at the opera house. I know now without a doubt that if any unlucky person had passed me in those very halls that night that I would have killed them - with my bare hands - without a thought. Fortunately no-one did pass me.

Without really thinking - when I had gotten to my chambers of course - I pulled out my violin and walked over to my balcony. In a fever I brushed the bow across the strings and there was music, to be exact there was my music. My tormented piece of "Don Juan Triumphant". My one and only piece of genius that I had written in all of those years of torment. I didn't give a damn if that pathetic creature Raoul heard. I didn't even care if Christine heard. All I could think of was to get the anger out, to pull the strings until I was surrounded in music, until I was drowning in the sweet intoxication. The outside world be damned, I wouldn't have even noticed if the world around me was burning down to the ground, all I could think of was the pain, the anger, the torment of which only love could cause. I could feel her lips on mine, as if it had only happened moments ago rather than days. She had kissed me to release me but there was never any release. I felt the tears fall again, and now in the privacy of the room, I felt the sobs wrecking throughout my chest causing pain, torment moans to escape my lips. To cause Christine's name to be tested out of my lips over and over again until I feel asleep with her name still on my lips.

Christine's P.O.V

Raoul almost had to drag me to our chambers. To drag me away from Erik.

I couldn't believe it; honestly I didn't know what had happened to him. I had fled the opera house, to escape my feelings for him, convinced that if I ran away with Raoul I could forget that frightening yet fascinating, poor soul that I had unknowingly fallen for but when I was with Raoul his lips upon mine, his hands exploring my body all I could think of was Erik, all I could think of was that I wished it was him that was worshiping my body the way Raoul did. But I had fled none the less knowing that no matter how much of a man Erik was (and there was no doubt that he was a man and no longer an angel out of reach) he would never be able to see past the music, his one and only companion, to see what was burning inside of his pupil.

And then all of a sudden he's here, and he's as beautiful on the outside as he is on the inside. He's here, and we're dining together. In perfect harmony, and no-one is paying us any attention! As if we are a normal couple! I should have known it the moment he ordered the meal. No, I should have known it by the way he looked at me, the way he watched me but alas I did not know it. If he had looked like himself then I would have known it the moment that I saw him, I tried to tell myself but the thing is that he has changed.

In all truth I did not know it until he started singing. There was no chance that I could not recognize that voice. Let alone that song. He had sung it to me when I first entered into his domain but it was his voice that had clicked my mind into recognizing who exactly was in my presence. Whom exactly was gracing me with his presence. And then Raoul had to come along and ruin the moment.

Talking about Raoul, he was on top of me his mouth exploring my body once more. I had told him that I would not allow him to make love to me until we were joined together in matrimony. Though, now that Erik was here I doubted that that was going to happen at all now.

I swear I heard the faint flowing music of a violin playing Erik's music and I remembered with a shock that almost tossed Raoul off of me that Erik was right next door.

It wasn't too long latter that Raoul stopped moving and I realized that he had fallen asleep. The music was still playing softly though. I pushed Raoul off of me and wrapped a soft cotton gown around me knowing that the night air would be chilly. I walked outside and closed the French glass doors behind me. The music was louder put here. Erik must have left his doors open. The music stopped and I heard the instrument fall to the ground with a sudden clatter though that noise was quickly drowned out as I heard Erik crying. I heard him murmur my name, in chest heaving sobs. He was crying for me, or because of me. It didn't matter, what matter us that I was the cause for his tears and without warning I had fallen to my knees and I was crying with him, for him, begging god to help me heal him.

When nothing answered me, as I now knew nothing would, I felt my legs pull me up and walk me back inside. Erik's crying had died down as I kneeled on the veranda in the bitter cold. It wouldn't be appropriate to sneak over there in the eyes if most of France's social upperclassman but that was neither here nor now and it mattered little when the man's room in question belong to Erik.

Without much thought really, I quietly walked out the door and walked into Erik's room, which was only to the next door down. He was laying flat on his back - his face turned slightly towards the open doors - on the bed which matched Raoul and I's.

He still was dressed in his dinner jacket, and his leather tight pants and white shirt. He had kicked his boats off but he looked pale under the moon light, and his natural brown hair was washed black in the darkness. I inched closer towards his bed and took off my cotton gown, only slightly remembering how little I was wearing - which was nothing but a slip as Raoul had done me the service of ripping off my dress - and curled into Erik's side. I lay my head on Erik's chest and fell asleep next to the man, that no matter how much I use to deny it, loved. 

Erik's P.O.V

I turned and trashed in my sleep, as I was later told, trying to fight the nightmares away. Nightmares of killing Christine. My eyelids snapped upon when soft, lithe hands touch my chest. Above me hovered the face of Christine for a moment I was frightened that my nightmare had come into this waking reality but as the fog of sleep drifted away I realized that this was no dream. That Christine was here with me, in nothing but a slip!

"Christine," the words murmured from my lips. I rolled us over so that I was on top of her, not only because I wanted to see if this was real but because I simply wanted her pinned beneath me. The way I had fantasized of having her whilst she was in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, as she whimpered beneath me.

"I'm here because I heard you last night and because I couldn't be with Raoul," She whispered back, the un-said words of _while he was in that state_ there. But it doesn't matter, for it is bliss to simply have her with me.

"I didn't want to leave," She whispered, pulling me back out of my thoughts. I looked at her blankly, un-able to comprehend what she was saying.

"I didn't want to leave with Raoul, not only last night but when I left the opera house," the implied _and you behind_ hanging thickly in the air between them.

"Then why did you?" The words left my lips before I could stop them. She visibly flinched from my words, as if I had slapped her rather than spoke to her. It was painful to know that I could clearly hurt her so. Especially when I vowed to myself that I would never harm a single hair on her head.

"I left because it was too painful knowing that you loved your music more than me, I left because I hoped that I could love another even if it was Raoul but Erik, I couldn't. My heart belongs to you Erik and to you alone." She said, her eyes staring deeply into my own. I could see the truth of her words in her eyes and it was a shock so much of a shock that I lost control of my body for a single moment.

Ah, but within that moment my body had lowered down onto hers, my lips crushing themselves onto hers, kissing her with all the long in the world, with all the love that I could feel for her.

I pulled away with a snap as soon as I was in control of myself again. I could feel a smile tugging on my lips and try as I may I couldn't brush it aside.

"Christine," I murmured looking deeply into her eyes as looked into the depths of mine, "As much as I'd love to continue my dear, we must keep the pretence that I am not who I am for the sake of that boy in the next room," I said, trailing my fingers gently across her cheek bones as I had that first night she had stayed in my domain. The only difference between now and then was that we had not slept together and she was not awake as she clearly was now.

"If we must," She said on a sigh, I chuckled slightly at the unwillingness to do so in her voice.

"We must," I said place a peck upon her lips, "but that does not mean that we cannot be together whilst he is not looking," I said feeling the hunger of my words inside of my groin.

I stole another chaste kiss before I dismissed her - deeply regretting it - to go and be where she ought to be before the boy awoke. I lay in my bed a full, genuine smile on my lips at the memory of finding my dear Christine in my bed. She must have slipped in after I had fallen asleep last night.

It was glorious knowing that she wanted me, that she loved me but little did I know that this was only the beginning of something that would be far more delectable.


End file.
